Part of Me
by Tori of Lorien
Summary: Selena gives the two people she loves most a part of her so that she will always be with them.  A Morzan's Legacy sidestory.


**Part of Me**

**Summary**: Selena gives the two people she loves most a part of her so she will always be with them. A "Morzan's Legacy" side story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Morzan, Selena, or Murtagh (darn!)

**A/N**: Hey! As I said in my new chapter of "Morzan's Legacy", I have written two side stories that delve deeper into the mind of Morzan. This first one, "Part of Me", is set before Morzan is completely won over by Galbatorix, so it's kind of a twist on the character a little. It's sequel, "You Promised Me", is after he is won over by the king. Enjoy! 

Morzan quietly opened the door to his home, finding it to be completely dark. But that didn't surprise him. It was late… He set Zar'roc on a small table near the door as he hung up his cloak and took off his shoes. Then, he slowly walked up the stone stairs, speeding up his pace since they each felt like a block of ice.

As he got to the top, the Rider was confused when he saw that the door to his room was open and the light was on. He slowly walked forward, and looked inside, smiling slightly at what he saw.

His beautiful wife, Selena, was sitting up in their bed, reading. Next to her was the small form of a boy, his eyes closed in peaceful sleep. Morzan's smile broadened when he looked at him. This was his son.

Hearing his footsteps, Selena quickly looked up and smiled when she saw her husband standing in the doorway. "Morzan, you're home late." she commented softly as she set her book down on the table next to the bed.

Morzan slowly walked into the lit room and sat down on the bed next to her against his pillow, cautious of the sleeping boy. "I'm sorry, Selena." he replied just as quietly. "It was a long day…"

Selena's face darkened, and the Rider sighed. "Please don't look at me like that." Morzan said as he brushed a strand of her fair hair out of her eyes, leaning closer to her. "I know you don't like the work I do for Galbatorix, but please, Selena. You must understand. I was sworn into oath…"

"I don't want the same to happen to Murtagh." Selena muttered, interrupting him. "I don't want him to have to serve that evil man."

Morzan looked down on the sleeping boy between them and placed his hand lightly on top of his black hair for a moment before turning his attention back to his wife. "I will not allow that to happen…" he promised quietly. "Nothing will happen to him." Then, he leaned even closer and kissed her gently.

Selena returned the action, now feeling more confident that what he said would remain true. Then, another fear crossed her mind, and she broke the kiss and turned away.

"What's wrong?" Morzan asked, concerned. "Selena?"

She looked back at him, her eyes both fearful and sad. "Every man who has been under oath to Galbatorix has eventually begun to serve him willingly." Selena said softly. "He has won them all over. I'm afraid of the day that you stop being forced to do his will and willingly begin to serve him."

Morzan sighed, not knowing what to say. The words she said were true. Everyone served Galbatorix freely eventually if they were under oath to him. But as long as he lived, he would push that fate off for as long as he could. "Selena, listen to me. I would rather die than serve him willingly." Morzan told her, kissing her forehead. "I promise."

Selena looked down for a moment, but then smiled as she met the Rider's eyes. "I have something for you." she said. "I think you'll like it."

"Oh?" Morzan muttered, curious. She had definitely caught his interest.

"Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to." Selena told him with a playful smirk.

Morzan obliged, wondering what she was up to as he felt her put something around his neck. Then, he felt her lean up against him, feeling her warmth as she whispered something in his ear…

"I give you a part of my heart… so that I will remain with you forever."

Morzan slowly opened his eyes when she backed away again, and he looked down and saw that a small, golden chain was hanging around his neck, glittering in the dim light of the room. "Where did you get this?" he asked, delicately fingering it as if it really was a part of Selena's heart.

"I had it crafted by a friend of mine." Selena answered. "Do you see the one around Murtagh's neck? He crafted that one as well. It's big on him now, but he'll grow into it."

The Rider looked down on his sleeping son and saw for the first time that a silver chain was hanging around his neck. It was too big as Selena had said, but a smile crept onto his face when he saw that the young boy was holding the end of it in one of his small hands.

"I love it." Morzan said, holding his golden chain close to him.

"I'm glad." Selena replied with a small laugh. Then, a gleam came to her eye. "Do you know what today is?"

Morzan was confused by this question. He slowly shook his head. "No…" he answered. "What day is it?"

Selena laughed a little more. "It's Murtagh's second birthday!" she told him. "How could you forget?"

This only confused the Rider more. "I thought it was tomorrow," Morzan said, "not today."

"It's one in the morning." Selena stated with that special sparkle in her eye.

Morzan shook his head, laughing a little himself. "I must have come home later than I thought…" he muttered. "I guest that it would make it his birthday today then, hm?"

Selena smiled and nodded. Morzan smiled back, then looked down on their sleeping son. "So, our boy is two now?" he whispered. "He's getting big."

"Yes, he is." Selena agreed. "He's looking more like you with each passing day."

Morzan looked over at her. "Me?" he asked. "I'd say he's more like you!"

Selena shook her head. "No. He definitely resembles you." she countered. "Just look at his hair, his face, his eyes. He even has your expressions!"

"That may be, but he has your smile." Morzan replied. "And your heart."

He watched as Selena laughed and smiled a little, knowing that he had been correct.

Then, Murtagh began to stir a little, whimpering as he came out of a nightmare. Selena reached for him, but Morzan got to him first. The Rider gently picked his son up into his arms, shushing him softly as he continued to whine.

Selena watched as Murtagh's eyes slowly opened and as he looked up into Morzan's strikingly similar orbs. Feeling content in his father's arms, the young boy snuggled close to him and fell back into sleep.

Morzan looked down on the sleeping boy, then kissed him lightly on top of his head as he whispered, "Happy Birthday, Murtagh."

**A/N**: Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are much appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
